


Growing Up Togruta

by AFallenAngel121



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Didn't Leave the Jedi Order, Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, BAMF Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex Needs a Hug, F/M, Jedi Ahsoka Tano, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Rexsoka Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFallenAngel121/pseuds/AFallenAngel121
Summary: Ahsoka Tano is growing up, and for her it causes a lot of pain and frustration. Especially when she experiences her first heat on board a ship full of men. Especially when she begins struggling with her feelings and urges for a certain Captain.
Relationships: 501st Legion & Ahsoka Tano, 501st Legion & Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano & CC-3636 | Wolffe, Ahsoka Tano & Clone Troopers, Ahsoka Tano & Everyone, Ahsoka Tano & Shaak Ti, Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CC-2224| Cody & Ahsoka Tano, CT-21-0408 | Echo/Ahsoka Tano, CT-21-0408 | Echo/CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555/Ahsoka Tano, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 & Ahsoka Tano, CT-5597 | Jesse/Ahsoka Tano, CT-6116 | Kix & Ahsoka Tano, CT-6116 | Kix/CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano/CC-3636 | Wolffe, Dogma & CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555, Hardcase & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala & Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Plo Koon & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 58
Kudos: 362





	1. The Cycle Begins

Pain was all she felt as her eyelids slowly fluttered open and got used to the darkness of her room, she couldn't remember how exactly she had gotten here but was aware that it was after another exhausting mission. So at first, that's what she thought this feeling was, battle exhaustion, she had felt it many times and probably would always feel it, but the pain growing inside of her was something completely different.

As Ahsoka began to fully awaken she became acutely aware of the full extent of her pain, her montral and lekku were throbbing and aching, something she hadn't experienced before. Her whole body was sore with cramps, but what caused her the most concern was the deep ache in her groin area. She took a deep breath as she rose from her bed, steadying herself slightly on the mattress before attempting to get up. The pain making her whimper and wince as she fully stood up, afraid of her legs not working properly she shuffled herself towards her refresher, flicking the light on and immediately seeking the mirror.

Deep down she had sensed this was coming but she had hoped it wouldn't be for a while, and certainly not while she was on board a ship full of men and solely men. Ahsoka gazed at herself in the mirror, her usual vibrant orange skin, was now dull and pale and her eyes had darkened so instead of their ocean blue, they were now black. She knew what she had to do and who she had to approach, but this was a testing time for her, already she could feel a surge of hormones hitting her at once. This was going to be tough, not only for her, but for those around her. She could approach Kix, he was a medic after all and she was aware that when he knew General Skywalker was receiving a female Togruta for his Padawan, he immediately began researching about her species, so as he knew the best course of treatment for her if she ever got herself injured (and with her Master, this was a pretty common scenario). Ahsoka also knew that Kix done it so he could better understand the female biology, she was going to be the only female on board and she would need someone to turn to during her...cycles. But for what was happening right now, she felt too embarrassed to even approach such a topic with him.

Ahsoka sighed and shuffled herself back into her bedroom, she was so acutely aware of the pain she was feeling, she knew there was going to be no way of getting back to sleep. She glanced at the data pad left on her desk from when she had finished her debriefing report on the last mission, the time read 0200. She was going to be in for a long night. For a brief moment she closed her eyes and used the force to try sense if there were many people still awake at this time, she had managed to feel a few wary force signatures, some on their way to their quarters while others were in the main control room, ensuring their travel in hyperspace was a safe one.

Making a quick decision, Ahsoka opened her small wardrobe and pulled out a long, hooded cloak. If she was going to be traversing the corridors and bridge at night, then she wanted no one to know it was her. It was difficult and embarrassing enough feeling how she did and going through this particular cycle, she would rather not have anyone questioning her at the moment, for she would fear her response to their concern.

Ahsoka grabbed her data pad from her desk, holding it beneath her cloak as she ventured from her room, which wasn't at a fast pace considering she was still finding it difficult to move her legs, and the friction it was causing between her legs wasn't helping either. Thankfully, as she made her to way to the mess hall, she didn't encounter a single clone or her Master. She pushed open the door gently and ensured it closed softly behind her, she didn't want to alert anyone that she was here. She made her way to the back of mess and took a seat in the corner, not removing the hood or cloak as she sat. Ahsoka took a deep breath and tried to meditate through the pain, but it was impossible.

The ache in her montral and lekku was now growing, and for a moment she wondered if this was what a headache felt like to a human and how often they got them. She placed her data pad on the table on front of her, before gently placing her hands on her montral but once they made contact she wished she didn't. As her fingers gently grazed against the small, growing horn Ahsoka let out an audible groan of pain. _Kriff, they're so sensitive!_

Ahsoka couldn't help the tears that sprung to her eyes and slowly trickled down her cheeks, during her teachings at the temple, Master Shaak Ti had took it upon herself to teach the young Togruta about her cycles and what would happen as she would continue to grow, so Ahsoka was very aware that this cycle was meant to last the longest, it could last anywhere between 7 rotations to 14, and she really hoped it would be the 7, going through 14 rotations of feeling like this and potentially having to fight in battles while doing so just seemed like an impossible feat, even for her.

As Ahsoka continued to shake and whine with the pain her body was putting her through she failed to hear the mess hall door open once more.

Fives pushed the door open slightly, as he surveyed the room as best as he could see. _Empty. Just the way I like it._ And as he pushed the door open further, he still didn't take heed of the cloaked figure in the corner, his mind was too preoccupied with finding the stashed dessert for him and the boys for their late night snack. So he snuck through as quietly as he could, checking through every possible place he could remember before it finally clicked as to where they chose for their new hiding place (they had to change it up every so often otherwise a certain brooding Jedi with a crazy appetite and often crazy ideas on how to get their whole company killed in one mission, would usually find them). "Jackpot" He whispered as he removed the tin cover, smiling as he saw the various goodies inside, the boys would regret the sugar rush in the morning, but for tonight it was all worth it.

After finding his prize, Fives begun to sneak out of the mess once again, but as he got closer to the door and a step closer to his freedom, he heard a small grunt coming from behind him. Fives stood at attention before slowly turning round to survey the room again. His eyes fell upon the hooded figure at the back of the room and he frowned, who else would be up at this time? Fives walked closer to the figure, his eyes adjusting to the slightly darkened section of the room, and once they adjusted he was able to see that the hood of the cloak sat slightly off, it seemed to dip in the middle and then covered two pointed horns. _Ahh, the Commander._

Fives coughed slightly to announce himself, "Commander"

Ahsoka jumped at the voice that came from behind her, she winced and groaned in pain as she done so. She raised herself from the table and slowly turned to see that it was Fives who stood before her, she lowered her head so he was unable to get a good look at her. "Oh...Evening, or morning Fives"

Fives frowned, something didn't seem right with the Commander, firstly why was she wearing a cloak inside the ship? And was she...crying? "Are you okay, Commander?"

"I'm fine Fives" Ahsoka snapped, her words coming out more harshly then she expected, but then again this is what she wanted to avoid.

Fives winced slightly at the tone in her voice, but didn't take offence. "Are you sure? Is there anything I can do?"

Ahsoka grunted, the pain and throbbing throughout her body getting worse by the second. "I said I'm fine Fives! I...I just need to be alone"

With that, Ahsoka grabbed her data pad from the table and shuffled out of the room once again, not noticing the concerned look that Fives was giving her as she done so. Something was definitely different about the Commander, and Fives was going to make it his mission to find out.


	2. Personal Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka takes matter into her own hands. 
> 
> Warning: There is smut within this chapter, it's my first time really writing smut so I hope it's okay!

Ahsoka leaned against the wall just outside of the mess, she was lucky Fives didn’t ask more questions, he always did have the more inquisitive side to him than the rest of the clones, but she had to be more careful, this was already going to be a tough thing to try and hide from everyone, especially her Masters. They just wouldn’t understand, and she knew they wouldn’t even try to. Female Togrutan anatomy was not their speciality, and it never would be. If only Master Shaak Ti was here, she would know exactly what Ahsoka would need to do.

She glanced at the datapad in her hand, the time now only read 0300, it was dragging in a lot slower than she had thought, with nowhere else to go or no one else she could turn to, she made her way back to her quarters, pausing every so often to try and think of something to distract herself from the throbbing between her legs. Did this happen with all Females? Or was it just her species? Surely this couldn’t be normal, she had never felt such…need before. Lust was coursing through her body and all she wanted to do was to rip someone’s clothes right off them and have her way with them…whatever that meant.

Ahsoka may be 18 years of age, but she had never had any dealings with intimacy and intercourse, the thought of it embarrassed her and caused her lekku to darken considerably. She took a deep breath as she stared down the hallway, she was so close yet so far from her quarters, just a few more steps would take her there but she was afraid of what would happen if she continued walking, the dampness between her legs was making her quite uncomfortable.

The sound of another bunker door opening and closing roused her from her thoughts, she straightened up and tugged her cloak closer to her body as she heard the footsteps getting closer and closer, her breath stilled and she just hoped it wasn’t her Master or Obi Wan about to turn that corner.

Much to her surprise (and delight), the person who turned the corner was not in fact either of her Master’s, but Rex who seemed to be half in his armour from the waist down and just wearing a simple black undershirt, he had yet to notice her and for a moment Ahsoka allowed her eyes to roam over the strong and chiselled shoulders of her Captain, they slowly ran down his arms and with her heightened vision, especially during this cycle, she could see the muscles straining against the flimsy material. Her mouth ran dry and it felt like her heart was about to jump out of her chest.

_If only I could shove him against that wall and peel off every scrap of clothing he was wearing, what a delight it would be to finally see what was under the bottom half of his armour…._

Ahsoka shook her head, willing those thoughts about her Captain to go into the very back of her mind and not come out again, but she knew they would and this is exactly the reason as to why she couldn’t be around Rex, or any of the men. Although she knew it was highly unlikely she would find her mate on board this ship, but with her odds and luck, that was a chance she was not willing to take. Before Rex could spot her, she turned on the spot and shuffled her way to the other end of the hallway where her Master’s quarters were held, she didn’t care what time of night it was, she needed time off and she needed it now.

\------

Anakin had been having a relatively pleasant dream, one in which he was free to marry Padme and didn’t have to abide by any Jedi code, he had just gotten to a particularly delightful part of his dream when the knocking, or more like the thumping on his quarter doors woke him from his slumber. He groaned as he sat up in his bed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he glanced at his datapad, time reading 0330. Whoever had decided to wake him up at such an ungodly hour must have a good reason for waking him or there would be hell to pay.

Anakin hit the button to unlock his door, and as the door rose he squinted at the bright light hitting his eyes, it took a moment or two before they finally adjusted and he glanced down to find his Padawan before him, hiding underneath a relatively large cloak and hood

“Snips? What is it? Are you alright? Do you know what time it is?” He yawned

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and marched into his room, “Of course I know what time it is Master, I can read the time you know”

Anakin chuckled slightly, it seemed even in the dead hours of the night her snippiness was even more apparent. “Alright, then what it is?”

Ahsoka chewed her lip, feeling slightly nervous but yet hopeful her request would be granted. “I…I need some time off, I’m not feeling the best”

Anakin frowned, it wasn't often that his Padawan asked for sick leave, come to think of it he didn't think she had ever asked for any leave. "Are you okay? What's wrong? And why are you wearing a cloak inside?"

Ashoka sighed, "I'm just not feeling well, please can you give me time off? I can't be around you or the men right now"

"I'm sorry Snips, I wish I could but we're a bit tight at the moment with going into this battle shortly, we need all hands on deck" 

Ashoka let out a soft growl, surprising herself and her Master but she didn't say anything else instead she turned on the spot and marched down the corridor back to her room despite the pain it caused. She thought her Master would have understood, if he had listened closely and used the force he would be able to sense that something was right, but of course the only thing on his mind was the battle. "Stupid clankers"

Ahsoka let herself into the room, ensuring to lock the door behind her as she threw her cloak off and let the darkness of the room comfort her, she knew what she needed to do but it had been something she had never done or experienced, she was aware of some of the holo pages that the clones viewed on their down time, she had accidentally stumbled across a page on Five's datapad which explicitly shown a Twi'Lek woman in a compromising position with a human, Fives had managed to grab the pad back before she could ask any questions, but she would be lying if she said it didn't turn her on. She eyed her datapad wearily, it was either suffer in dampness for the night or sort herself out which would give her some time before the cycle really started, she double checked the door was locked before she grabbed the data pad from her desk and settled herself on the bed. 

Remembering the name of the sit, she inputted it onto the screen and waited for a moment until the page loaded, she gulped as she saw the various different videos and positions each couple seemed to be in, some were even doing it solo. Ashoka chewed her lip for a moment before clicking on a random video, which just so happened to be a female Togruta with a human male, with a blond buzz cut, of course she had to pick something that slightly resembled herself and Rex, it definitely wasn't going to help with the fantasies. 

The video began playing and Ahsoka watched with eager anticipation as the man began to undress the female with fervour, before she knew it they were both naked and hands all over each other, she paused the video moment for a moment and looked closer at the men's groin area, giggling slightly at the sight of the hair down there, that was something she didn't know. _I wonder if Rex's matches his hair?_ The thought sent warmth through her body and a fresh wave of dampness. She breathed heavily as she put the data pad down for a moment, she slipped her tunic over her head and threw it onto the floor as she settled herself back against the wall and pressed play again on the data pad. 

Her eyes remained focused on the video but her hands began travelling lower, they hovered over her breasts, they shook slightly as she moved her bra out of the way before placing them upon the sensitive skin, Ahsoka shivered with enjoyment at the contact. Licking her lips, she used her fingers to gently pinch at her nipples which were now hard, she hummed at the pleasant feeling it sent through her body and pinched ever so harder. In the video she could see that the Rex look-a-like was placing gentle kisses on the exposed skin of her look-a-like; along her neck, collarbone before gently licking and carressing her own nipples but he didn't remain their long, his lips soon began to drift lower and lower until he was finally hovering over her slit. 

Ashoka watched attentively as he slid his tongue into his partner's slit, eliciting a moan of pleasure from her. Ashoka felt her heart beat quicken as she kneaded her breasts between her hands, gently squeezing and pinching every so often, allowing herself to enjoy the feeling. The Rex look-a-like grinned up at her look-a-like, licking her more and more, obviously enjoying and expecting the squirming in response, he pulled away for a moment before running his finger up and down, Ahsoka could see the shine on his fingers and on her look-a-likes thighs. Feeling a bit braver, Ahsoka moved one of her own hands down across her gently and under the waist band of her loggers, it was strange for her to be feeling the bare skin so intimately but it sent another shiver of delight up her spine. As her hand moved lower she could feel her own dampness and warmth, she gasped at the feeling and for a moment thanked the stars that she had been wearing a cloak, her leggings were only a pale grey and by how soaked she was, anyone would have noticed the large damp patch between her thighs. 

She took a moment to relish in the feeling of excitement that was coursing through her, doing something new and pleasurable for herself was quite thrilling. Maybe she didn't need battle after all for an adrenaline rush. Ahsoka returned back to the video and watched as the Rex imposter continued to stroke up and down for a few minutes before sliding one finger into her imposter, she couldn't believe the noise that had just emitted from the girl's mouth. Taking a leaf from the video, she stroked herself up and down gently, moaning at the contact with the sensitive area. _So this is what it feels like to pleasure yourself._

For a few minutes that's all she done, stroked herself gently up and down, repeating the movement and allowing her body to react to the pleasure. Finally, she inserted a finger into her slit, moaning quite loudly at the sensation it caused. She felt a feeling of bliss wash over her and her eye lids fluttered closed as she gave in, allowing her instinct to take over as her hand moved faster and faster, the video long forgotten. Images were flashing through her mind; Rex appearing at her door, half dressed like she had saw him earlier, he made his way into her room before locking the door and turning his attention back to her, it was only a couple of strides before he had her pinned up against the wall, murmuring dirty words into her ear as he nibbled the soft skin. 

Ahsoka's appendage tingled at the thought, a small smile on her face as she gave into her fantasies and her hand continued to increase with speed. Dream Rex held her arms above her head, kissing the small section of exposed skin he could reach for a few minutes before the tension got too much. He pulled away. ripping at his undershirt and armour to get it off as fast as he could, Ashoka was next, his arms delicately stripped her off her clothes before laying her down on the bunk. Rex hovered over her, even in a fantasy he seemed so gentle and careful. Ahsoka squirmed beneath him, her body thrusting towards him, wanting more. Rex chuckled to himself, "Soon cya'rika" he whispered, moving himself down and down until he got to his destination. He admired her briefly before diving in, his tongue licking up and down and enjoying her body's response. 

Ahsoka's breath hitched as the fantasy got more and more raunchy, she could feel a tightness in her stomach and although she wasn't exactly sure what the feeling was, she kept calm and let herself experience all of the sensations. Back in her fantasy, Rex's tongue had finished his exploration and his hands were wanting their turn, he gently pressed a finger into her and Ashoka felt her body thrust as her own finger moved in and out, soon she was moving in time with her dream Rex. "Rex....Oh, Rex" She moaned, not aware of how loud she currently was being. 

She allowed herself to move in time with her fantasy and soon the tightness in her stomach was growing and growing until she felt herself reach the peak. " _Kriff_ , _Rex_!" She squeezed her eyes tightly, the sensation going through her was so intense and new but she liked it, her whole body began to tingle and her toes curled. It only lasted for a few moments, finally her body relaxed and her toes uncurled, Ahsoka breathed heavily as she reopened her eyes, she stared at the ceiling above her and tried to wrap her head around what had happened. What she done had certainly sorted the dampness out for the mean time, but she knew it would only be a matter of time before it returned, as she swung her legs over the side of bed to go to the refresher she made a mental note to wear darker leggings in the morning. Ahsoka stood from the bed, her legs wobbling so bad she had to hold onto the bunk for a moment to steady herself. Her activity had certainly taken her mind off of the pain, but now that she was finished and standing again her whole body was sore. "This is going to be a long process" She muttered as she made her way to the shower.

\--------------

_Few minutes prior_

Rex yawned as he walked back down to his quarters, he hadn't been able to sleep after the last battle and had resorted to drinking a _lot_ of caf but now that it was finally wearing off his body was hurting with tiredness and he could barely keep his eyes open. He squinted at the data pad on front of him, needing something to try keep him awake until he managed to crash in his bed. He passed by Ahsoka's quarters, pausing for a moment as he eyed the door wearily, he hadn't been able to speak to her after the last battle due to Anakin needing his help with clean up and getting the injured back to the ship, but now that he was at her door he felt the need to go and check in on her, the last time he had seen her she wasn't looking too good, he needed to know if she was alright.

Going against his better judgement he knocked on the door and waited for a response, but he got silence in return which usually wasn't like her, even though it was extremely late and she should be getting rest, she was often still up until she finished her meditation. Maybe she was still meditating? Rex knocked the door again, and when he got silence again he assumed she must have been sleeping, so he done the right thing and turned to continue on to his own room when he heard a small whisper through the door. 

" _Rex_ "

He froze, was she awake? Could she sense him outside the door? Rex turned back to the door again and pressed the button to open the door but it wouldn't budge, it flashed red which told him it was locked. For Ahsoka, that was strange, she never had her door locked. 

"Commander Tano?" 

"... _Oh, Rex_ " 

Rex's eyes widened and his heart beat quickened, there was something about the sound of her voice that told Rex he shouldn't be listening in, but very curious side of him was telling him to stay. His eyes scanned either ends of the hall way, it was completely clear, so he pressed his ear harder against the door. For a moment all he could hear was silence before he could hear the faint sound of a video playing and a....slapping sound? His eyebrows furrowed for a moment, trying to discern what the sound was before it finally hit him. 

His mouth dropped open slightly as the realisation hit him. Ahsoka was having some...personal time, and was thinking of him! He couldn't believe it, how long he had envisioned moments like that himself but he had gotten used to the fact that Ahsoka would never feel like that about him, so he tried to squash his feelings for her which was quite hard considering how close they were. Now, as he stood her listening to what she was doing (feeling extremely guilty about listening to a private moment too), he felt those feelings rushing back to the surface, as well as his cod piece getting quite uncomfortable as his body reacted to the sounds . He needed to go, and now, before anyone saw him standing with his ear pressed against his Commander's door, looking like a cadet that had just gotten caught doing something he shouldn't have been. 

Rex tried to moved, but his feet stayed where they were and his mouth went dry as he heard her calling out his name loudly, that was enough to make his cod piece extremely tight and painful around his groin area. He heard the sound of sheets ruffling and a click of the data pad being turned off, that was enough to snap him out of his daze. He no longer felt tired, and instead of continuing on to his quarters like he should have done, he turned and made his way to the refresher, needing some 'personal' time for himself after hearing Ahsoka shouting his name. 

It seemed sleep was out of the question for both Rex and Ahsoka tonight. 


	3. The Next Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex finds it difficult to look at Ahsoka after the night before. And Anakin makes the mistake of angering Ahsoka.

To say Rex was exhausted was an understatement, he struggled to even get a few minutes of sleep last night after stumbling across Ahsoka's personal time, he hadn't been able to get the sounds out of his mind, not only that but the images his mind was conjuring up was like torture. It's how he found himself sitting in the mess hall an hour before everyone else, pushing his food around his plate absentmindedly. He had already found it hard enough to contain his feelings for the young Togruta, but now that he knew that she shared similar thoughts about himself, it was about to make it ten times harder. 

The door to the mess slid open and Rex glanced up from his untouched food to find Ahsoka walking in, dressed in that long cloak again, he frowned and watched as she slowly made her to way to the food station, loading it up with food especially her favourite meat that the General always had stocked for her, before finding her own place to sit. Just watching her made him shift from side to side in his seat, feelings stirring up inside him wildly, if he didn't get a control on himself soon someone would see something was up. He tried to pry his eyes away from her, but it was no use, he continued to watch her and allowed the memory from last night to float through his brain. 

_"Rex..."_

_"Oh Rex..."_

_"Kriff, Rex!"_

It was like a beautiful nightmare as he replayed the sound of her orgasming to his name, what he would give to have been in that room and giving her that orgasm himself. He gripped his fork tightly and finally pulled his eyes away just as a chair was pulled out on front him and one of his brothers sat across from him. He glanced up to find Fives eyeing him. 

"Fives" Rex nodded

"Captain" Fives greeted, shoving a piece of waffle into his mouth before his own eyes drifted over to his Commander, his smile falling as he eyed the cloak again. Fives quickly swallowed before speaking again. 

"What's wrong with the Commander?"

Rex's head snapped up so fast he was lucky he didn't give himself whiplash, "What? Why do you think anything's wrong?"

Fives quirked an eyebrow, "You think the Commander wearing a long and heavy looking cloak on board a fully heated ship is normal? Something's up?"

Rex pursed his lips, his own eyes flickering to Ahsoka before back to Fives again. "I suppose you're right. Maybe she's cold?"

"I don't think that's it" Fives sighed. "I bumped into her in the mess late last night while trying to find our hidden stash" Rex rolled his eyes, the men truly did love their candy, it was a rare treat for them to get it.

"And what happened?"

Fives shrugged, "She seemed out of it, was quite snappy and hostile. She apologised straight after but...She just feels off to me"

Rex made a mental note of Fives' observation, "I'll make sure to ask the General in today's briefing. If she's not feeling well she shouldn't be on the field" 

Fives snorted, "Firstly, do you think the Commander wants to sit out of battle? And secondly, the General give her sick leave? I think we'll capture Dooku before that ever happens" 

Rex unwillingly chuckled at the thought, it was quite rare for the General to ever give anyone sick leave, not that anyone ever asked for it, but it was usually those who were injured on the field that were excused from battle until they were healed again. "You make a good point Fives, I'll try figure it out though and let you know. I know your curiousity won't settle until then"

Fives grinned, "That's all I ask, Sir"

\------------

Ahsoka winced as she stretched out her painful limbs, even after her extracurricular activity last night she had woken up from her very brief sleep in even more pain that she was before. She could barely keep her eyes open with the pain coursing through her montral's, she would definitely need Kix to measure them at her next physical. It took her longer than usual to get through her breakfast, between not being able to move as easily as she is used to and with feeling a certain pair of golden brown eyes staring at her constantly, it made it quite difficult. How she had just wanted to grab Rex out of the room and shove him into the closest private space to bring her fantasy to life. She needed to get a hold of herself and quick. 

But first, the battle brief was being given and it was yet another thing Ahsoka wasn't looking forward to, having to stand for who knows how long and listen to her Master yarn on and on while she was in considerable amount of pain....and desire (Oh yes, the dampness between her legs had seemingly gotten worse, than better). This wasn't going to be fun, she just hoped her Master didn't make any smart or witty comments, she wouldn't be held responsible for her actions. 

The door to the briefing room opened and she slipped in silently, staying close to the shadows, she was the first to arrive but she could sense the others were near. The force proved her right when the door opened again with her Master's and Rex walking through. Ahsoka's eyes stayed on Rex as she watched him take his place by the holodesk, she licked her lips absentmindedly as her eyes roamed over his armour clad body. _Behave Ahsoka! Skyguy and Obi Wan are right there too._

Ahsoka sucked in a silent breath, her eyes folded on front of her as she watched them set up for the briefing, she was surprised it took a few moments before Anakin's head popped up and glanced around the room before his eyes finally fell on her, he squinted slightly. "Snips" 

"Yes, Master" She whispered but still audible to those in the room

"What are you doing the whole way over there? Come closer" Anakin smiled 

"I'd rather not Master, I'm okay here, thank you" 

Anakin frowned, sensing the same 'off' feeling he had gotten when she had came to him at his quarters. "You'll be able to see better if you come closer" 

Ahsoka grinded her teeth together, "I can see perfectly from her, you forget about my heightened vision" 

Anakin sighed, "Okay, no need to be snappy about it" He muttered 

Rex watched the interaction between the General and Commander with interest, he didn't need to use the force to know there was tension in the room. He audibly groaned at the words that slipped from his General's mouth, that definitely wasn't going to make things better. He was proved right when Ahsoka loudly growled much to their surprise. Rex glanced at Obi Wan who looked just as surprised as he was. 

"What was that _Master_?" Ahsoka hissed, the rational side of her knew she should stop before she said or done something she regretted, but being in her first heat and going through a very painful growth spurt at the same time, she didn't have her usual self control. 

Anakin stared blankly at his Padawan, did she just growl at him? He glanced to Obi Wan who nodded, confirming his thoughts. "Woah Snips, calm down. I know you're not feeling the best, just try not to take it out on me okay?"

Rex and Obi Wan groaned and shook their heads, that was definitely not the right thing to say. 

"Oh Anakin, don't make it worse" Obi Wan whispered to the younger Jedi

Ahsoka stepped slightly closer, "Calm down? You're telling me to _calm down?_ Do not tell me to calm down or that you know I'm not feeling the best because you don't know! None of you know how I'm feeling!"

The three men stood silent and stared at her with wide eyes. Just what was happening with their usually snippy and happy Padawan and friend? Rex especially was surprised, he had never seen Ahsoka get this angry before, not even when she was yelling at a bunch of shinies for breaking formation and almost costing them a mission. This was worse. Way worse. 

"Ahsoka" Anakin helped up his hands on front him, "It's okay, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you or anything" 

Ahsoka felt the predator in her beginning to rise, she was fully losing control of her body now thanks to the hormones, Anakin really need to stop talking. "You didn't offend me" Anakin looked relieved for a moment before she continued. "You just don't _understand_! None of you understand and you never will. You're not a girl! You don't have to feel like this" 

Anakin frowned, "What does that mean? Why does it matter that we're not girls? You don't need girls to understand why you're not feeling well"

"Oh no" Rex muttered, placing a hand over his eyes and shook his head, Anakin really had a habit of putting his foot in his mouth, and if he didn't get a shovel and try to dig himself out of the hole he was very clearly in, he would be in more trouble. Even Obi Wan sensed Anakin's impending doom and slipped closer to Rex and farther away from Anakin. 

"I don't need girls to understand why I'm not feeling well?" Ahsoka muttered, her body moving forward so she was now gripping onto the holodesk, she gripped it tightly and her muscles yelled in pain but she ignored it. "No offence Master, but just think how _stupid_ that was for you to say. Take a look around you, what do you see? Men, men and oh look, more men" 

Anakin glanced around him, eyeing the officers on deck and the few clones who were manning their stations, who were also men. "Okay, and your point?"

Ahsoka growled again, " _Are you kriffing kidding me?! How obvious do I need to make it. Do you need me to spell it out for you? I. AM. THE. ONLY. GIRL"_

Anakin, Obi Wan and Rex winched at the high volume her voice had manage to reach, they didn't even know that volume was possible. 

"I am the only girl on this ship, and I'm going through something that NONE of you will understand. You don't get it, none of you get it!" Ashoka cried, allowing her tears to fall and her body shaking. 

"Hey Snips" Anakin whispered softly, his hands still held out on front of him. "You're okay. You'll be okay, we can get Kix to have a look at you" 

"NO!" Ahsoka yelled again, her body now trembling. Rex and Obi Wan both moved to opposite ends of the holodesk, trying to surround Ahsoka on all sides to try help her calm down. Rex felt a natural urge to run towards her and pull her into his arms, stroke her lekku and to tell her it would be okay, but he couldn't do that. Not right now at least. 

"Sir?" Rex called towards Ahsoka, but the moment she spun towards him and she saw the fury and...there was something else within her gaze that Rex couldn't put his finger on, but it sent chills and a wave of lust through his body. 

"Do not call me Sir! Why do you have to call me, Sir?!" She growled, taking a few steps towards him. "I. AM. NOT. A. MAN!" 

Rex winced, truly ever since she had become Anakin's Padawan and joined the 501st, they had never really thought about how calling her 'Sir' would make her feel, they had never had a female on board their ship so weren't used to her sudden presence, to them being called 'Sir' was a sign of respect and of their higher rank. But seeing and practically feeling how upset Ahsoka was right now, even if she wasn't truly upset at being called 'Sir', he could understand why it would make her feel that way. 

"Snips, look...."

Anakin was cut off by another loud growl, "DON'T CALL ME SNIPS" He winced as the memory of being on Mortis and her telling him that she hated the nickname he created for her. 

"Okay, Ahsoka. I'm sorry, but let us try to help you. Please, we care about you" 

Ahsoka laughed bitterly, "You care about me? Really?"

Anakin nodded feverently, giving Rex and Obi Wan a stare to help him out, they quickly caught on and nodded too. "Of course we do"

"Then why didn't you give me the kriffing sick leave when I asked for it?"

Anakin frowned, so this was what this was about? "I didn't think you really needed it. You seemed fine..." Again, he was cut off but this time it was by Obi Wan's hand covering his mouth, he raised an eyebrow at his former Master who shook his head

"You really need to choose your next words carefully Anakin, you're in enough trouble as it is....Again"

Ahsoka laughed, but it came out like a strangled cry as tears were still falling, and much faster now. "I'll show you why I need it" She muttered, she ripped the cloak off of her body and stepped into the light, for the first time allowing her Master's and Rex to get a good look at her. 

Rex frowned as he took in how sick she looked, her skin was a ghostly pale orange, her eyes were practically black and....were her lekku moving? That was new. 

Anakin sucked in a breath as he stared at his Padawan, how could he have not seen this? Okay, so she had been covering herself with a cloak to mask how he looked, but he should have felt her pain in the force. He could practically feel her pain attacking his force signature in waves and he winced. 

Obi Wan remained quite and his face impassive, he didn't want to make too much of a reaction in case she continued reacting badly, he took in her sullen appearance and noticed the various changes in her body, he too caught that her lekku was moving. He had an idea on what this could be, but he would need an expert to be sure. 

"Don't you dare tell me that you didn't think I needed sick leave. If you were even paying an ounce of proper attention to me you would have felt what I was going through in the force, but you didn't did you? And by forcing me into battle, do you know how many men's lives you have put at stake? My predator instincts are coming out and you decide to shove me into a war zone with a group of men! If you even understood what was happening to me right now, you would know to keep me away from everyone until I have calmed down. But no, you wanted to rush into battle like always instead of actually taking a close look at how people were feeling!" 

Anakin's mouth went dry and his own eyes watered, he knew Ahsoka was right, it was a hard truth to listen to but she was right. If he had been paying a little bit more attention to her and actually listened to her, he could have prevented this. "I'm sorry Sn---Ahsoka. I am truly sorry, I never meant to hurt your feelings"

Ahsoka's grip on the holodesk hadn't loosened, instead it had gotten worse and eventually she heard the metal breaking under her grip, she glanced down and looked at the broke pieces in her hand. Her bottom lip jutted out and she let out a few quiet sobs. 

"Ahsoka?" Obi Wan asked, stepping closer to her with her arms outstretched, he could feel the emotion rolling off of her in waves, he tried to send her comfort through the force but it was rebounded back to him. 

"Don't touch me!" Ahsoka yelled, moving away from them all, everything seemed to moving in a blur, her head was spinning and the pain was growing. She needed to get out of there, and now. Her eyes fell upon the door behind Anakin, but it was blocked by all three of them. "I'm sorry" She whispered, just as they were about to get a hold on her, she pounced onto the holo desk, much to the resistance of her body, before jumping off and running through the door. 

The three men stared at the door, completely bewildered by what had just happened. 

"Uh, General?" 

Anakin turned to face his Captain, "Yes Rex?"

"Do you want me and the boys to go after her? Make sure she doesn't hurt herself...or anyone" Rex frowned, he didn't think Ahsoka would hurt any of their men, and truthfully he wanted to find her to try help stop the hurt she was feeling. 

Anakin wrestled with his thoughts before nodding, "Good idea Rex, if you can, try not to let her see you? I don't think she wants company right now. So keep your distance, and if it comes to it. Stun her" 

Rex nodded before lifting his helmet and dashing from the door, opening his comm link and gathering the men that Ahsoka knew the best: Fives, Jesse, Kix, Tup and Hardcase, to help him with the search. Looks like Fives was about to get his answer after all.

Back in the briefing room, Anakin held his head in his hands. "I can't believe I didn't see what she was going through. How could I have missed that?! It was pretty much smacking us in the face right now"

Obi Wan laid a gentle hand on his shoulder, "Don't be too hard on yourself Anakin, I think Ahsoka is just going through a...turbulent time right now. I have an idea on what it could be, but I'm not sure. I think we'll need to call in an expert to confirm it" 

Anakin glanced up, his eyebrows furrowed. "An expert? Like who?"

Obi Wan smiled, "Master Shaak Ti, of course"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Another chapter for you all. Just a quick word of thanks for everyone who has commented, bookmarked and kudos'd. I really appreciate it and I'm glad you're loving the story so far. This chapter is a bit more angsty, Ahsoka's cycle is really beginning to kick into gear and right now she's struggling with the pain/hormones of it all, she doesn't mean to take it out on Anakin, but as you've read he really puts his foot in his mouth a few times. There will be more smut coming soon and it should get more fluffy too.


	4. The Hunt Is On

When Master Shaak Ti received the transmission from Obi Wan asking her to come on board their ship to speak with Ahsoka, she was immediately intrigued. It had been a while since she had last seen the two Jedi and the Padawan, and for a brief moment she wondered why they had asked her to speak to her when they could have chosen any other Master. But then she begun to calculate, when she had first met Ahsoka she was young and care free, she had not yet learnt the teachings of the Togruta anatomy and what she would face as she grew older and her body began to change. 

That had been quite some time now, she would catch the rare glimpse of the young girl and often she looked taller and far more mature than she had been previously. Maybe that was down to having to fight in a war at such a young age, or maybe it was because her body was beginning to through its first change. She remembered the classes fondly, mostly because it entertained her slightly seeing the disgust on her student's faces as she went into vivid detail about the various changes and cycles they should expect. Of course, the actual change itself was not entertaining at all. 

Shaak Ti knew from first hand experience just how bad the changes and cycles could be, the mood swings, the temperature changes, the pain and lust all in one was a lot for one person to handle. The Human female's were certainly envied over their considerably 'shorter' monthly cycles. But she also knew that her male counterparts could be quite oblivious to the changes in a woman's body, and were usually too late on picking up the signs that the cycle was fast approaching. Her heart ached for Ahsoka, being a female on board an all male ship with no one around to talk to was a lonely life. Of course, Ahsoka could always speak to Kix, it made her smile that Kix had approached her asking for all of the information he could get on the Togruta anatomy to help understand what she could be going through, and that was just in case Ahsoka ever needed someone to speak to. Kix had always been a compassionate and thoughtful clone so it helped her feel at ease knowing there was someone on board for her until she got there. 

Shaak Ti was torn over what she should do first, should she speak to Ahsoka? Or should she approach Skywalker and Kenobi to berate them for not watching and listening to their Padawan? It was a tough decision. 

The doors to her quarters opened, breaking her from her thoughts, she turned to find one of her best Clones approaching her. "Yes, Commander?" 

"We're approaching the co-ordinates, sir"

Shaak Ti nodded in appreciate, "Thank you Commander". She took one last look at her quarters before following the Commander to the bridge, she quietly watched as the clones carried out their duties, making small talk as they done so and after a few minutes had passed she had gotten the confirmation that the air lock was sealed and the ship was ready to be boarded. Once it was safe to do she, she followed her Commander and a few troopers to the door, keeping her face impassive at all times despite how annoyed she was feeling herself. 

Finally the doors opened to reveal a concerned looking Obi Wan, Anakin who looked ready to either faint or throw up and a very distracted Rex. Shaak Ti bit her tongue lightly, "Master Kenobi, Master Skywalker" She bowed her head in greeting. 

The two men bowed their heads in return. "Thank you for coming on such short notice Shaak Ti" Obi Wan smiled, using his arm to beckon her onto the ship. 

"Don't thank me just yet Master Kenobi" She eyed him carefully as she walked past, following their lead as they took her to the command room, obviously wanting some form of privacy to discuss what has been going on. 

"You may leave us, thank you Commander" Shaak Ti smiled briefly at her Commander, he nodded in return and once the doors had closed she turned her attention back to Anakin and Obi Wan. "Well?"

Anakin gulped, he scratched the back of his neck nervously and tried to figure out where to begin from. 

Obi Wan eyed his former Padawan carefully, he sighed as he realised that Anakin had no idea where to begin and was to still trying to wrap his head around everything that had just happened. "Well, it's quite simple really. It seems that Ahsoka is going through some...changes, and she seems to be struggling with it"

Shaak Ti held back the bitter laugh that was trying it's hardest to come out, instead she nodded to show she had acknowledged him. "What kind of changes may I ask?"

Obi Wan shuffled awkwardly, "Mood swings, body changes, her skin has seemed a lot less vibrant than before. She looked in pain also, like it hurt her to move" 

Shaak Ti sighed and openly glared at the two men, she must have had the patience of Master Yoda as she did not know how she held on for so long. "These are not just 'some changes' Obi Wan, surely you must know that?"

"Er...."

"If you had been paying close attention to your grand-Padawan then surely you would have recognised that she was entering into one of her first cycles...And by the sounds of it her first heat as well" 

Obi Wan and Anakin stared open mouthed at Shaak Ti, they hadn't expected her to be so upset with them, they had thought she would have been more understanding of the situation at hand. Obi Wan opened his mouth to speak once again but Anakin beat him to it.

"Pardon me Master, but I do sense some hostility from yourself. This isn't our fault surely you can understand that?"

Obi Wan groaned, "Anakin. Really? After everything we just went through with Ahsoka have you not learned your lesson?"

"Your old Master is right young Skywalker" Shaak Ti stared at him. "You need to bite your tongue or think before you speak, your words can cause consequences and from what Obi Wan just mentioned, I sense that you upset Ahsoka recently. So unless you want more punishment other than what I'm about to give you, I highly recommend you remain quiet" 

Anakin gulped and nodded. Obi Wan sighed in relief. 

"Now, explain to me what happened and do not leave out any details"

\-----------

Shaak Ti could not believe what she had just heard, her hand was pressed to her forehead and her eyes were closed. How could they both be so reckless and stupid? Anakin she understood, but Obi Wan? He had witnessed her cycles a few times and so should have recognised the signs in Ahsoka. "Pardon me for what I'm about to say. But are you two knifing di'kuts?! Especially you Skywalker, if your young Padawan approaches you to ask for sick leave, you don't ask why! You simply use your feelings, sense what she is going through and think with your brain!"

"I...I..." Anakin sighed, there was no sense in trying, he was definitely going to be reprimanded. 

"Exactly" Shaak Ti muttered. "Now we have to track down a very hormonal and lustful Togruta Padawan who has extremely good Jedi powers and can be anywhere on this ship. I know what pain Ahsoka is going through right now, and this is just the beginning so you need to prepare yourselves" 

Anakin felt faint again, he didn't want to use the words lustful and Ahsoka in the same sentence, she was his Padawan! She was basically his sister and he most certainly did not want the thought of Ahsoka having sex with some faceless stranger in his mind. He knew he had messed up though, and knew he had a lot to make up for her, so they would take it a step at a time. The first being to find Ahsoka and once they did he was going to apologise like crazy.

"Now, if you were a young, hormonal and lust driven Togruta, where would you go?"


	5. The Hidden Togruta

"Are we really doing this?"

"Yes, we are"

"But why?"

"Because she's our Commander and needs our help"

"But.." There was a brief pause, Fives was unsure of how to phrase his next words with Jedi Master Shaak-Ti not far ahead of them, and from having Ahsoka as their Commander he knew just how sensitive Togruta hearing was. "What if she wants to jump our bones?"

"Really Fives? Is that really what you're thinking about right now?" Rex hissed, a pool of jealously forming in the pit of his stomach as he thought of Ahsoka and Fives together.

"Sorry, I can't help it" Fives shrugged, "It's not every day you hear about your female Commander going into her first cycle and first heat. And from the stories I hear, things can get _pretty wild"_

 _"_ How wild?" Jesse asked

" _Jesse_ " Rex warned, now was really not the time for his men to be discussing the topic of sex especially when it was about their Commander. 

"Sorry Sir!"

Rex sighed and tried to tune out the incessant chatter between his men as his thoughts drifted to Ahsoka and trying to find where she would be. He couldn't imagine what she was going through right now, feeling so alone on a ship full of men, only really having one person who she could speak to about this and not even wanting to bother him with it (Kix felt like he had failed her when he found out). If Rex could take away her pain, he would do it in a heartbeat even if it meant he had to take that pain for her. 

It hadn't taken long for the story of Ahsoka's outburst to spread throughout the Resolute, the tale getting wilder and more far fetched as it was passed through ranks. Rex finally stepped in and threatened refresher duty for two rotations to any Clone he seen or heard telling the story with some added details, this had been after he happened to over hear a shiny telling Fives that Ahsoka had bragged about sleeping with Anakin and not trying to hide it. That particular shiny now feared for his life when he seen Rex coming down the hallway. Clones could be worse than any of those gossip columns on the holonet. 

"Rex?"

As the group turned the corner into the next hallway on their list to check, Rex paused as he had been doing so and tried to listen out for noises that would indicate a person hiding. His ears were met with silence which in turn made his worry for Ahsoka grow. He began to walk again when Master Shaak-Ti stepped into his path, causing him to stop his stride.

"Captain Rex, I presume?"

"Yes Si---Ma'am" 

Shaak-Ti raised one of her eyebrow markings at him, that had been the first time she had been addressed as something other than Sir. "Ma'am?"

Rex blushed but still stood to attention, "I was in the room with Commander Tano and the General's when her...uh...outburst happened. I had called her Sir, and she didn't take too kindly to that. And this is the first time I'm working with you and wasn't sure what you preferred Ma'am"

Out of all the reactions that he had expected, Rex did not expect the well known Jedi Master before him to laugh. "Sorry Captain, it's just I've never met a Clone like you before. You know that I work back on Kamino, helping to train the new recruits and ensure they are ready for battle. So to be here on a ship with the men that have been fighting the war, and developed relationships with their brothers and their commanding officers is new to me. I thank you for not wanting to offend me. And to answer your question, you may call me Sir or Ma'am, I have no preference" 

"Thank you Ma'am" Rex nodded

Shaak-Ti nodded back but remained where she stood. "This ship is quite big, there could be many places where Ahsoka may be hidden. You and your men need to be preferred that we may not find her tonight as she may not want to be found right now. What she is going through isn't easy Captain, right now Ahsoka is experiencing feelings she has not yet had to feel and I'm the only one who knows what she is going through. So please, if you or one of your men find her, just try to keep her calm and comm me" 

"Yes, Ma'am" 

"Thank you again Captain"

Shaak-Ti nodded once more at him in thanks before walking back to Anakin and Obi-Wan's side. Rex sighed to himself. "Where are you Ahsoka?"

\----------

Ahsoka hugged her arms around her waist as she sat upon the catwalk hanging above the cargo hold, the room was silent and surrounded in darkness. Thankfully there had been no one in the room when she had first arrived, and the silence was actually helping her. Her body was still in pain and agony, but her body was slowly releasing the tension she had been holding. She took a deep breath breath in and then out again as she tried to remember her lessons with Master Shaak-Ti back in the Temple, the only problem was that they had been so long ago she was struggling to remember. 

Today Ahsoka was showing her vulnerable side, she hadn't shown it often even with the War going on. She always tried her best to hold it together for her men and for her Master, but today was not one of those days and the most frustrating part was that she couldn't speak to her Master about it, he never felt comfortable having any of those kind conversations with her. She even had to have the sex conversation with Master Kenobi and that was something she would rather not remember. 

She focused her stare out the window, her eyes concentrating on the patterns that the hyper speed was creating for her and enjoyed the slight bit of peace she got from it. Was she being dramatic? Maybe she was, maybe her hormones had gotten the better of her and she freaked out in the meeting for no reason. Shame watched over her in waves and before she knew it, the tears were falling. How would she be able to look her Master in the face now after that? And Rex? _Oh God, Rex._

Ahsoka's heart dropped at the thought of Rex, she had always cared for him since the day that she had met him but over the years her feelings had morphed into something else and only recently had she been able to place what that feeling was. And that had been down to watching her Master and Padme, from the secret glances they shared to the 'accidental' brushing off fingers. She could see and feel the love between them, and to this day Ahsoka still could not understand why the Jedi forbid attachments. What was life without love? She was attached to her men, her clones. The 501st. Surely that attachment would be forbidden but yet the Jedi allowed it?

The Jedi knew how attached Obi-Wan and Anakin were to the 501st but yet no action was taken, so why were they not allowed to love, or share their life with someone else? It wasn't fair.

Ahsoka felt the anger building up in her and stopped it at once, she knew that anger could lead to the dark side and that was a path she never wanted to follow. 

"I HATE THIS" She yelled, her hands clutching onto her head tails to try and ease the pain. As the pain soothed ever so slightly, Ahsoka lowered her body to the ground and left herself drift off into a semi-peaceful sleep


End file.
